Worst nightmares made true
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Rebecca is a young girl that has nigthmares that come true. AU


Summary: This is a story of a little girl, a girl named Rebecca and what she dreams.

Disclaimer: I own everyone except Rebecca

Let's close your eyes and look deep into your heart and mind. Where do your deepest and darkest of fears hide? I don't speak of things that go bump in the night. I am talking about when you go to sleep, the places where you don't hear anything. You see pictures and sometimes hear sounds to go with what you see. These are what most people call dreams. Sometimes there are times dreams involve fears, fears of something that is very wrong and so very dear. You see pictures that scare you awake. When you think you hear something break. You hear a shattered or a scratch or fall. That is when we think the worst. We think it has actually happened and stir from our sleep. Eyes opened wide and in fear we lay, hoping to god that nothing bad happens the next day, and most of the time it never happens. Well this was not so true for a single child, a girl. For she dreamed nightmares that always came true, and this is where our story begins.

Rebecca lay on her bed not wanting to go to sleep. She hated sleeping, especially alone. She had nothing to hold and no one to tell her goodnight. She was dangerous and that was why she wasn't aloud to go home. She was in a hospital in a room of her own because she was so dangerous to others when she did nothing at all. She didn't understand what was going on. She would have a nightmare and tell her family about it. Later on during the time her nightmare was based, it would happen. She didn't understand why it happened. She tried to not sleep but then she would get crabby, and she wouldn't remember anything. She tried different medicines she was given and most of the time they worked until, she started getting sick because of the medicine. So the doctors took her off of the medicines, so now she just tries not to sleep. She knows what it does and the doctor says that she can continue to do it until she starts to forget things. She has been up for a week straight now and she is doing well about remembering things. She hasn't forgotten anything in a long time. She sat up as the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Rebecca. How are you this evening?" The doctor asked as she made room for him to sit on her bed.

"I am doing okay. I haven't been sleeping but I can still remember everything that you and I have been talking about." Rebecca responded in a cheery voice.

"Well do you care to try and tell me about one of the nightmare that happened to have come true?" asked the doctor sitting on the bed with a pen and paper.

"Well I guess so, I know it will help with you research. Well I have a nightmare once that 'My mom, my little sister, a news anchor, and I were in a house and we were staying there for the time being because our last house was burned down. Well we there while the actual owner was out of town. The house was broken into while we were there; we were able to run them off the first time. They came back about a week later this time, the news anchor was there. Well I was showing the Man around the back porch where it was broken because of the last break in, and then we showed him the front room where there was an impression on the floor. Well then I saw some flicks of light on the ground outside because of how the door was. The door was a little small for the doorframe, but it was big enough. Anyways back to the nightmare. I told my mom, watch out that looks like dynamite. Well my mom grabbed a pair of scissors and push them under the door, she pushed on the dynamite hard enough, to push it away from the door. Well we started for the back door and opened it as they broke the front door's window in. We went out the back as my mom grabbed the gun form the living room table. We were aloud to have one while we were staying there. The news anchor left with us and that is when I woke up.' I woke up at 4:50 that morning and stayed awake until later that night. I told my family about the nightmare I had and they said it would never happen. Well later on in the next couple months my family made a couple of enemies and they burned down the house. We moved in with a friend of the family's and they let us stay there while they went out of town. It scared me because everything that happened in my nightmare started coming true. Their house got broke into and then the news anchor came to check out everything for a story. We started to explain everything to him and then everything started to happen just like I dreamed." The doctor nodded and wrote everything down as he handed her a cup of water. He smiled as she drank it down.

"Have you ever dreamed something and it came true immediately, or does it always take some time to work?"

"It does both." Rebecca said as she finished off the cup of water. The doctor nodded and stood up to leave the room. He smiled and left Rebecca to get sleepy. He walked out of the room and sighed as he mentally beat himself up as he replayed this afternoon in his mind. A nurse of Rebecca's walked by and looked at the doctor.

"Doctor Harold, are you okay?" The nurse asked as he jumped.

"No I feel terrible. I had to give her sleeping pills, dissolved sleeping pills in her water. Now she has to sleep so she can stop telling so many lies. There is no way that all of her nightmares can come true." He said looking in the window as Rebecca lay down and closed her eyes. Later on the night Rebecca woke up and looked at the clock in her room. She got up and ran to the door and started knocking and banging.

"Let me out please. Let me out, there is going to be a fire any minute now. Please let me out. If you don't let me out you're going to die." She cried tears streaming her face. "If you let me out you will change your fate I know it, please someone let me out." She cried as she kneeled at her door. No one came to her cries as she felt the floors below her rumble. She screamed and cried as the lower part of the building burned and the fire worked its way up. That night almost everyone died in that building because someone decided to not check the plugs properly during the nightly rounds. Rebecca was the only survivor just as she had dreamed. She cried as she stepped over the bodies of thousands that died knowing that if one of them was smart enough to listen to her they would opened the door to save her and they would have lived. She cried as she walked barefoot on the broken glass and mutilated bodies. She got half way through the grounds and turned to look at the pile of rumble that the firefighters were working on.

"Look there is someone still alive in there. Hurry before she gets hurt anymore." Said one fireman as he ran out to grab her; she looked at him with gratitude as he carried her out of the debris. He smiled as he cleaned her up and bandaged her as she thanked him over and over for keeping to her nightmare. She was happy that he found her otherwise she would have probably gotten take somewhere. She looked around and frowned. It was just like her nightmare, so she knew her end was near. She looked around and smiled as she got down from the truck with some help from the fireman. She smiled and nodded at him as he asked if she would be okay.

"See you later mister fireman." Rebecca chirped as she slowly walked across the street, she continued until she heard a horn honk. She smiled as she started to try and go faster without hurting herself. She failed and was hit back a drunk driver and died on impact.

So you see that dreams and nightmares do very much come true. You may not want to believe it at times, but what you sometimes dream about and then experience is not just déjà vu. It was most likely meant to happen, to either you or sometimes others. You may have a dream or nightmare about someone you care for very dearly and end up losing them. Just think of what happens in real life when that happens. You freak out; think there's something wrong with you. You tell people it was your fault. You tell them "I dreamed that this would happen." It is either that or you keep quiet, you don't know what to think; you are so stunned. You don't know what to do. People are scared of the silliest thinks but what happens when your worst nightmares come true?

Yeah Rebecca's a Freak. YAY!

anyways R&R


End file.
